poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuzco's Dinner
Yzma: So, is everything ready for tonight? Kronk: Oh, yeah. I thought we'd start off with soup and a light salad, and then see how we feel after that. Yzma: Not the dinner. Syndrome: You know the liquid? Kronk: Oh, right. The poison... The poison for Kuzco, the poison chosen especially to kill Kuzco... Kuzco's poison. That poison? Yzma: Yes! That poison. Kronk: (takes the bottle out) Got you covered. Yzma: Excellent. A few drops in his drink, and then I'll propose a toast... and he will be dead before dessert. Kronk: Which is a real shame, because it's gonna be delicious. Kuzco: (appears) Boom, bam, baby! Let's get to the grub. (sits down) I am one hungry king of the world. So, no hard feelings about being let go? Yzma: None whatsoever. Stromboli: You are saying, Mom? Yzma: Kronk, get the emperor a drink. Kronk: Drink. Right. (Kronk pours the wine in six cups and pours the poison in Kuzco's cup) Kronk: Your Highness. Kuzco: (sniffs) Is something burning? Kronk: (gasps) My spinach puffs! (runs to the kitchen) (Kuzco plays the fork) Kuzco: So, he seems nice. Yzma: H-He is. Kuzco: He's what, in his late twenties? Yzma: I'm not sure. Kronk: (appears with spinach puffs) Saved 'em! Kuzco: That's great. Good job. Yzma: Great! Very good job. Kronk: Watch it. They're still hot. Yzma: (clears her throat) Kronk. The emperor needs his drink. Kronk: Right. Oh. Right. (Kronk chooses the cup in confusion) (He runs to where he poured the poison in the cup) Kuzco: Hey, Kronky, everything okay back there? Kronk: Well... Oh, uh... The drinks were a bit on the... (pours the first) oh, (pours the second) uh, (pours the third) warm side. (pours three more cups) (comes back with them) Hey, did you see that sky today? Talk about blue. Yzma: Yes, Kronk. Riveting. A toast to the emperor! Long live Kuzco! Kronk: Don't drink the wine. Poison. (Kuzco drinks) (Yzma pours on the cactus) (Stromboli, Frollo, Syndrome and Clayton pour the poison down) (Kronk pretends to drink) Kuzco: Ah! Tasty. (He lays his head on the table) Yzma: Finally! Good work, Kronk. Kronk: Oh, they're so easy to make. I'll get you the recipe. Yzma: Now to get rid of the body. Kuzco: (lifts his head up) Okay! What were we saying? Yzma: Uh, uh, w-we were just making a toast... (Kuzco's ears turn into the llama's ears) to your long and healthy rule. Kronk: Right. So what are you gonna do? (Kuzco's neck grows tall into the llama's neck) (Stromboli, Frollo, Clayton and Syndrome look surprised) I mean, you've been around here a long time and... I really mean a long time. (Yzma taps two broccolis in her hands) I mean, it might be difficult for someone of your age... (Kuzco's right hand turns into the llama's first hoof) adjusting to life in the private sector. Hey, Kronk, can you top me off, pal? Be a friend? (his face turns into the llama's face) Now, about you finding new work, that's-that's gonna be tough. Yzma: Hit him on the head. Kronk: More broccoli? Kuzco: (Yzma growls and punches the palm of her right hand) Because you're, you know... Let's face it. You're no spring chicken, and I mean that in the best possible way. (Kronk hits Kuzco's head with a bowl of broccoli) Yzma: What? A llama? He's supposed to be dead! Kronk: Yeah, weird. Yzma: Let me see that vial. (Kronk offers her the vial and she sees the picture of llama) This isn't poison. This is extract of llama. (Yzma growls) Kronk: You know, in my defense, your poisons all look alike. You might think about relabeling some of them. Yzma: Take him out of town and finish the job now! Kronk: What about dinner? Yzma: Kronk, this is kind of important. Frollo: She has a point. You can do it. Kronk:,How about dessert? Stromboli: We suppose we have time for dessert. Kronk: And coffee? Yzma: All right. A quick cup of coffee. Then take him out of town and finish the job! (Kronk sneaks out with Llama Kuzco in the bag) Kuzco: (narrating) Guess where I am right now. Uh-huh. In the bag. Still think I'm not the victim here?Watch. It gets better. Kronk: (dancing down the stairs) Hey! Kuzco: (narrating) He's doing his own theme music? (Kronk pauses making his sound) (He continues sneaking out) Kuzco: Big, dumb and tone deaf. I am so glad I was unconscious for all of this. (Kronk drops the bag into the river) Kronk: Mission accomplished. (He is about to leave, when he turns back to know what will happen to Kuzco) Voice: You're not just gonna let him die like that, are you? (appears) Kronk: My shoulder angel. Voice: Don't listen to that guy. (appears) He's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness. I'm gonna lead you down the path that rocks. Angel Kronk: Oh, come off it. Devil Kronk: You come off it! Angel Kronk: You. Devil Kronk: You. Angel Kronk: You. Devil Kronk: You infinity. (Angel Kronk growls) Devil Kronk: Listen up, big guy. I got three good reasons why you should just walk away. Number one... Look at that guy! He's got that sissy stringy music thing. Angel Kronk: We've been through this. It's a harp, and you know it. Devil Kronk: Oh, right. That's a harp and that's a dress. Angel Kronk: Robe! Devil Kronk: Reason number two... (doing some acrobats) Look what I can do. Kronk: But what does that have to do with anything? Angel Kronk: No, no. He's got a point. Kronk: Listen, you guys. You're sort of confusing me, so, uh, begone! Uh... Or, uh, you know. However I get rid of you guys. (Angel Kronk disappears) Devil Kronk: That'll work. (disappears) (Kronk begins to think and saves the bag from falling on the waterfall) (The camera moves to where the ladybug stands) (The monkey appears) Kuzco: (narrating) Um, what's with the chimp and the bug? Can we get back to me? (The camera moves back where Kronk walks to think what to do with Kuzco) Kronk: Oh, boy. Think, think, think. What to do, what to do? What do we do with the body? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts